


Ten Years

by lou1992



Category: Tales of Arcadia (Cartoons)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Emotions, Falling In Love, M/M, Troll Jim Lake Jr., Trollmarket (Tales of Arcadia), Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:02:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22337500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lou1992/pseuds/lou1992
Summary: Ten years is a long time. Much can happen within those years. Relationships can break, someone can change greatly (good or bad), and unknown feelings can be created. After ten years, Jim finally comes back to Arcadia, Claire five years before him, with a spell to fix the Heartstone of Trollmarket. Who other than Toby to help him clear out the zombie like gum-gums and bring about peace back to the abandoned caves.
Relationships: Toby Domzalski/Jim Lake Jr.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	Ten Years

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Trollhunter fic so please comment if you liked it and wish for me to make some more of this or not. I have rewritten this so many times before I even knew there was a third installment of Tales of Arcadia coming out soon and it does not collaborate with that. I've rewatched trollhunter for the third time and found that there is not a lot of fanfiction for gay troll Jim, let alone gay human Jim. So I figured I'd try my hand at it and try and add to it. Hope you enjoy it.and let me know what you think.

Jim's coming back? Jim's coming back and he'll be here tomorrow?! Toby squealed excitedly much like a girl as he hung up with said troll, his voice echoing in the empty gym's indoor basketball court. It's been ten years since his best friend left, five since Claire came back after she unexpectedly dumped Jim, and four since Toby properly talked to his friend. Now Jim was coming back because he and Blinky found a way to repair the heart stone, staying for good if they succeed. The phonecall was short and unexpected that Toby short-circuited a second there at the sound of Jim's voice before blustering out a hello. They hadn't done their usual FaceTime and the chestnut haired man wondered what Jim looked like now. For that matter, the troll was going to be so surprised when he saw Toby for the first time in years.

"Tobias! Who told you to stop running?!" 

Toby jumped at the shout and jerked his head towards his old arch nemesis, turned friend, turned personal trainer of the last two years. The blond haired man was coming towards him with an air of arrogance and pride, unaware of the tail of toilet paper stuck to his shoe. Toby snorted as he held back a laugh and kept silent about the embarrassing paper, letting his excitement take over once again.

"Jim's coming back and he's gonna be here by tomorrow?!" Toby exclaimed, a bit louder than he meant to, but he was to overly happy to care.

The blond's brown eyes widened in surprise, but then seemed to look unsure on how to react. "Oh, cool? I guess?" He scratched the back of his head awkwardly.

Toby rolled his eyes at the lack luster response, but didn't let it bother him. Steve and Jim weren't exactly close, even before the troll left, and whatever hero worship the blond felt for Jim had dwindled to nothing; especially after Aja went back home. It actually came as a shock when Steve and Mary started dating and have been the last four years. They surprisingly made a great couple and Toby could hear wedding bells getting closer. The astonishment of Jim's return was already gone and replaced with determination, Toby knowing what was coming next.

"Break time over, Domzalski. Time to lift some weights, chop chop." Steve clapped his hands and walked away, heading for the door that lead to another part of the gym.

Toby groaned in annoyance and slouched, but followed after the blond.

...

He's dieing, he has to be. He could barely lift his arms and his legs felt like jello as he walked down the sidewalk back to his house that he had inherited from his nana. She kept her promise of moving to Akiridion-5 to be with Varvatos once Toby turned eighteen and left the house for him and AAARGH. Nana was doing great, something about being in a new body tended to do that. It was still weird seeing his nana looking so young and so... blue.

Toby finally unlocked the door after several tries and kicked it shut once inside, dropping his keys on top of the shoe shelf next to the door. He steered towards the living room and fell face first into the couch, sighing out in exhaustion. Steve had really worked him over today, or it felt like it. Toby knew he shouldn't have slacked off this last week, but work had been getting crazy and he didn't have the time or energy to see Steve lately. But he needed the blond's help and encouragement today, feeling like crap since hearing about Darci's engagement a few days ago.

It still hurt to think of his ex girlfriend with someone else, but now learning that'll be forever was gut wrenching. But what did he expect? For her to realize what she was missing and come back to him? That wasn't going to happen. There wasn't something he could give Darci like this guy of hers can and it really tore at him to know that. The guy was a fucking surgeon and rich as hell while Toby was only a simple director at a small theater and barely making it. The simple life wasn't something Darci wanted anymore and finally listened to her dad to go out with an acquaintance's son, living to the extreme. And for some reason it hurt more that Toby couldn't find it in him to hate the guy, the surgeon was a pretty swell guy. Don't forget gorgeous as hell.

Steve had become his confidante (shocker right?) since the breakup and while the blond was still a bit of an asshole (all a facade), he was surprisingly easy to talk to when it was just the two of them and was actually a pretty decent guy. The thing with Aja years ago made it difficult for him to get close to anyone again, afraid to have his heart shattered after that, but Steve has been coming around. Especially after letting Mary ware him down and make him her boyfriend. Steve better ask Mary to marry him soon or else she'll be the one getting down on one knee and embarrassing the blond in public.

Toby smirked tiredly at the image. He then frowned when something wafted into his nose, something good. Something familiar. Toby sat up onto his knees and looked over towards the kitchen, now noticing the lights were on and the sounds of someone shuffling in there. His heart beat wildly in his chest at what this could mean and wobbly stood up, slowly making his way across the room to the entryway of the kitchen. He breathed in sharply as his eyes widened at the sight of a pale blue back hunched over his stove.

"Jim?"

The half troll straightened at the name and turned around with a smile, spatula in hand. When Jim's eyes landed on Toby, they widened as his mouth went slack, spatula slipping from his hand to clatter on the floor. The human chose to ignore the odd behavior in favor of running to Jim and wrapping his arms around the troll, his head coming to Jim's chest.

"Oh my gosh I can't believe you're actually here! I thought you said you would be back tomorrow." Toby reluctantly drew back and forced his gaze up to Jim's face to not stare at the fact that Jim had nipples. 

"I uuuhh w-wanted to surprise you," the troll answered back after a moment of collecting himself, smiling once more and staring at Toby fondly; checking him over. "Wow you've really changed."

"I know right," Toby smirked proudly and flexed his muscles with a growl, the shirt he was wearing doing a terrible job in hiding them. He immediately winced and whined in pain at the sharp pain in his arms and shoulders, relaxing his body. "No more fat jokes for this guy," he hissed as he rubbed an arm. "Or were you talking about the hair?"

Jim smiled with a lace of concern and reached out to ruffle Toby's chestnut hair, the sides cut short and top kept long, combed to the left. Jim looked quite about the same since Toby last saw him other than the troll's black locks being a little longer and his face a bit more sculpted. His height seemed the same and the horns maybe a bit more pointed than before, voice deeper-ok so maybe not quite the same, but enough so to an untrained eye. Toby was no untrained eye, having memorized Jim's troll form into his brain before he left and could see the subtle differences.

"How long have you been here?" Toby then asked to prolong any sudden awkward silences as he fixed his hair, Jim turning back to the stove.

"Long enough to have a shower and make dinner... you're going to need a new shower head." Jim grimaced apologetically and shrugged his shoulders, rubbing at one of his horns.

Toby guessed at what had happened and it made him laugh instead of making him angry. "Well now I have an excuse to get one of those detachable ones." He then noticed a lack of a certain troll. "Did you see AAARGH when you got here?"

"Yeah, he left as soon as I came in to go see Blinky." Jim finished the final touches of the meal he prepared and made Toby a plate, handing it to him. "He stopped long enough to greet me, but seeing his mate again was more important."

Toby took the food gratefully and drooled at the sight and smell of his favorite Indian dish. Some of the stuff that was in it he shouldn't be eating, but he could care less at the moment. He made a noise of surprise when Jim gently manhandled him to the dining table and pulled out a chair for the chestnut to sit down. Toby certainly didn't complain as he took a bite, humming loudly as flavors exploded in his mouth. It's been too long since he had a decent meal... well, he considered nothing decent anymore after Jim spoiled him with his cooking back when they were teenagers. The troll never lost his touch it seemed.

Jim, who sat down across the table from him, appeared happy that Toby was enjoying his food. They spoke a bit, catching each other up on events that had happened in their lives since the last time they spoke, falling back into a familiar routine that they greatly missed. And Toby often caught himself staring down at Jim's naked chest, catching sight of those slightly darker blue nubs before jerking his gaze back to his friend's face and hoped Jim hadn't noticed. He must have done it a few too many times because the troll suddenly stopped talking and followed Toby's chest.

"Something wrong with my chest?" Jim asked as tried to find anything that would hold the chestnut's attention.

Toby blushed in mortification and choked on the food in his mouth, swallowing roughly. He then laughed awkwardly as he said, "I'm just so used to you wearing your trollhunter armor that it's weird seeing you so dressed down as a troll. And you have nipples, I'm mean like whaaaaaaaat." He shoved more into his mouth to shut up.

Jim didn't look like he was at all weirded out by the question and chuckled, the sound deep and soothing. "Well, I mean, it's easier to keep the armor on all the time since I was constantly needed for jobs that required it and as for the nipples..." He shrugged. "I can go put a shirt on if it bothers you."

"No, it's cool! I better go wash this before I forget!" Toby jumped up with his empty plate and hurried to the kitchen to put it in the dishwasher, his whole face hot. What the hell was he doing?! Jim was his friend! He shouldn't feel so embarrassed in front of his friend by something so simple as nipples.

"You doing ok, Tobes?" Jim asked as he entered the kitchen, pausing by the island that separated the two of them.

Toby accidentally slammed the dishwasher door closed and spun around to face the other, swallowing back a girlish scream. It didn't seem to matter after all he's been through or how old he is, he was always going to be easily scared. "Y-yeah! Totally, totally fine!" He raised his hands to give two thumbs up before wincing in pain the movement made in his arms. "Just a little tired and painful from my session with Steve today. It must be payback for not telling him about that long piece of toilet paper stuck to his shoe earlier."

"Would you like a massage? Claire says I'm pretty good at it."

The question was not at all sexual, nor was it meant to, and yet Toby felt his face growing hot again (quit it!), yet was somehow able to answer calmly. "I'll take a raincheck. I haven't showered in three days and a nice hot bath is calling my name. Wanna get settled in while you wait?"

"Settled in?" Jim drew his eyebrows together in confusion.

"Yes doi. You weren't planning on staying in Trollmarket, were you?" Toby frowned when Jim stayed silent and looked away, caught. "Nope, sorry. Not gonna happen. You're not staying in that creepy abandoned place until you're able to fix the heart stone and get rid of those zombie trolls. Not without me, of course." He grinned and motioned Jim to follow him. "I'm still in my old room and AAARGH's been staying in the basement, so you can have the guestroom or Nana's old bedroom."

The troll followed Toby up the stairs and decided on the guestroom since it would be facing away from the sun most of the day, the space devoid of any furniture. The look on the human's face said he had most likely forgotten about the lack of bed and dresser, the room having not been used in so long. But Jim didn't mind and stepped inside and looked around, nodding to himself.

"This will do," the troll said as he stepped back out to go back downstairs and grab his duffle bag.

"Sorry about there being no furniture," Toby replied as he stayed at the top of the stairs, watching his friend pick up his bag from the bottom. He felt a like fool to not noticing it when he had come inside earlier. "And I can take the blackout curtains from Nana's room for you, maybe duct tape some tinfoil on the windows too."

Jim smiled up at the chestnut as he came back up, placing a hand on Toby's shoulder when he passed him. "Thanks Tobes." He set his stuff on the floor. "And don't worry about the room, I don't need much. Just give me some blankets and I'll be fine."

"Ok, I'll be right back." Toby walked down the hall and opened the closet that was filled to the brim with comforters and blankets, piling them high into his arms. He used his foot to close the door and struggled his way back to Jim while trying not to trip on the blanket that had unraveled. "Here you are my good sir, fluffy blankets for a good night, or is it day, sleep."

"Thanks." Jim took the blankets and dumped them in a corner of the room before piling them up, resembling a nest. "And I'll probably sleep tonight, it was a long trip coming here with little to no sleep. After that, I'll probably sleep during the day when I need it."

Toby almost cooed out loud at the nest, imagining Jim all curled up like a cat in it. He hummed in understanding and gave the troll a thumbs up when Jim stood up and faced him, hoping his grin wasn't too awkward looking. "Wanna make some popcorn and watch terrible B rated horror movies?" 

"And talk about how terrible it is like old times?" Jim asked with a grin.

"Just like old times."

....

Just like old times came about easily for them, talking to each other as if the two hadn't spoken to each other for a few years. They easily started a new routine and living together was comfortable. Blinky moved into the basement with AAARGH for the time being until the heartstone was fixed, which was proving more difficult than they thought. Old friends were reunited and Toby found himself spending less and less time at the theater to spend it with Jim, cleaning up the soulless trolls from Trollmarket. Jim was impressed with how much Toby's skills had improved and commented on it, making the chestnut blush and sputter out a thank you.

More instances like that were happening more and more around the troll and the human was unsure why. The once smooth speaking Toby was now a muttering mess around Jim whenever the troll showed off his own skills or praised the human for something or another. And was his mind playing with him or did it sound like Jim was a bit suggestive in his compliments to Toby? Whatever it was, the human could only reply with a shy ok as his tongue was too tied up for anything more. 

Now a month had passed and Jim's birthday was only a few days away, the troll not mentioning it or even realizing it was coming up quickly. Toby was trying to think of something to get him, but it had become harder to find something Jim would want after becoming a troll. Jim would shrug his shoulders or reply with he didn't want anything. Now he was acting like he didn't know his birthday was coming up. Did he not celebrate it during past few years?

"You sure you want to wait for me?" Toby asked as he tied his shoes, kneeling on the floor of the gym with his phone on speaker. "My day is super full and it might be late before I get off work." 

"Yeah, it's fine. Those zombie trolls aren't going anywhere," Jim replied easily, the sound of pots and pans clanking together. "Besides, it'll give me some time to spend some time with mom and fine tune the healing spell for the Heartstone. Keep your fingers crossed that it'll actually work this time."

"Sure thing Jim. I'll let you know when I'm done."

"Ok... and Toby? Thanks for helping me with all this, I don't think I could have done this without your support."

Toby flushed as he gave his phone a tender smile, finished with his shoes. "No problem Jim, you are like the most important person to me." He grabbed his phone and stood up, noticing Steve coming towards him. "Listen man, I gotta go. Steve's here and he has this look in his eyes and I don't like it."

"Ok Tobes, looking forward to seeing you later," the troll laughed.

"Bye." Toby closed the call before Steve was close enough to hear or see who he was talking to. But the blond had this knowing smirk on his face that had the chestnut frowning in confusion. 

"Looks like someone's fallen in love again," Steve cooed teasingly as he peeked over the side of the phone, frowning when he saw a black screen.

"Pff! I'm not in love with anyone!" Toby replied defensively and a bit loud, face becoming red. He waved the other's comment away while giving Steve an awkward grin before quickly turning around to place his phone in his gym bag. He couldn't quite understand why his heart was beating a million miles a minute right now.

"Mhm, yeah. Have you ever heard of the word denial before? 'Cause you're definitely in love with someone. Who is she?" Steve eyed Toby and moved in uncomfortably close with a grin.

"There's no one," the chestnut stressed with a roll of his eyes, somehow finding a way to calmly reply to the other despite his fast beating heart.

"Oh really? So you don't mind if I-?" Steve slipped around Toby and grabbed the other's phone from his bag, moving away as Toby grabbed for his phone with a sound of protest and tutted the chestnut for not putting a lock on his phone. "Let's see who we got here." He continued to move away as Toby continued to grab at him and the phone, not looking away from the cell as he checked the incoming/outgoing calls. "Jim?" Steve paused at this, long enough for Toby to swipe his phone out from the blond's hands. "You were making googly eyes at the phone because of Jim?"

"I was not!" The chestnut returned his phone to his bag and glared at Steve, but it held no heat to it.

The blond chuckled as he placed his hands on his hips, not believing the other. "Excuse me while I put on my skepticals." He brought his hands up to his eyes with a whoop and made it look like he was wearing glasses.

Toby rolled his eyes at the childish act. "Shut up. It's not like I stay awake at night thinking about him."

Steve raised an eyebrow, the words 'wanna bet?' left unsaid.

"I don't!"

...

Later that night

"Oh no."

Jim. Jim. Jim. Fucking Jim Lake was running through his mind like a tidal wave, covering every inch of his thoughts and making it impossible to get away from them. Making it hard to fall asleep despite his aching body screaming at him for it. Jim looked so good today as he cut down the rest of those soulless trolls, body so graceful in each movement. And the way he sounded as he said the spell in another language was enchanting (no pun intended). At the time, Toby was so focused on getting rid of the zombie trolls and excited when Jim finally fixed the Heartstone, that he didn't see the troll in any other way other than his friend.

But now as he, Jim, Blink, and AAARGH laid there scattered about the living room of his home, sleeping, those memories came to him and heat weld up inside him as he thought back of how good Jim looked fighting. That bright, toothy grin when the spell finally worked. The way the stone's glow made Jim look so good, so ethereal. Thinking of it now made Toby's heart pick up as his face broke out into a smile. Jim at that moment, so happy and staring at him with an adorable, but unreadable, look was something the human never wanted to forget.

The excitement didn't last though as the spell took its' toll on Jim and the blue troll fainted on top of Toby. Jim was too heavy for Toby to carry, but AARGH gladly took him and cradled him in one of his arms. Blinky then suggested they go home for the time being until Jim had recovered. Toby happily agreed, flopping down onto his couch once they were back. AAARGH had placed Jim on the floor next to the human and nestled down off to the side with Blinky in his arms. Toby was unsure why they stayed in the living room, but was glad Jim was close.

The human flushed when he noticed he had turned onto his stomach and was looking down at the blue creature. He didn't look away though, taking in Jim's sleeping face and listening to his deep breaths. Toby couldn't be in love with his friend, could he? He never thought about being with a man, let alone a troll, before. He had no desire in being with any person before puberty before his mind was occupied with hurtful things about his body image when puberty did hit. He had no interest despite trying to hit on a few girls back then. Then there was Darci who he actually fell in love with and thought of marrying her. The breakup took its' toll on him and he didn't want to find anyone else, his mind stuck on Darci.

Yet, he hadn't thought of Darci since Jim's reappearance back in his life. Now that he thought about it, he had been thinking about Jim a lot since the troll came back. Especially these last two weeks. But did he really love Jim? Just because Toby thought a lot about his friend, about how handsome he was, how adorable he was when he smiled, how Toby wanted those muscular arms to hold him, how- shit. No. Just no. But would it really be so bad to be with Jim?

Toby sighed and reached down to trace a finger along a scar on the troll's cheek that must have come from the day Morgana attacked all those years ago. It was small and barely noticeable, but the street light coming in through the window seemed to make it glow in the dark. Shit, the curtains! Toby sat up with a painful groan and closed the blinds before drawing the curtains tightly to make sure no sunlight would come in when it rose in a few hours. The only light source Toby had to rely on was the digital clock on the DVD player.

Now in almost complete darkness, Toby carefully made his way back to the couch; using his toes to guide him. He remembered where Blinky and AAARGH had fallen asleep and knew the layout of the living room, so he easily made his way back to the couch. But then his foot bumped into something solid and he tripped, arms swinging as he tried to catch his balance. But he had been moving too fast and the momentum surged him forward, making him collapse on top of Jim; face pressed against the troll's chest. Toby groaned in discomfort by the hard fall, voice muffled, and lifted himself up onto his knees, not noticing he was straddling Jim's lap.

But then Jim shifted in his sleep, mumbling something as he settled back down, and inadvertently pressed up against Toby. The chestnut took in a sharp breath through his nose when he realized where he was sitting and that something was pressing against his bottom. The thing Toby was sitting on was not hard, but it was still big enough that he could still feel the shape of it against his ass through his jeans. The human knew it was not the troll's armor because it disappeared as soon as Jim fainted, leaving Jim in his two piece spandex clothing he liked to wear beneath his armor. That spandex hid nothing. 

Toby gulped loudly and carefully stood up so he could lie back down on the couch, eyes wide and staring up at the darkness. He cheeks were hot and he knew he had to be blushing brightly, glad nobody else was awake to see that. He was now more awake than he was an hour ago, replaying the scene over and over in his head and still able to feel the outline of Jim's dick against his ass. His own dick was trying to harden, but his body was too exhausted to become excited. Yet his brain would not shut off. Toby groaned in annoyance and sat up, climbing over the back of the couch.

The human made his way to the kitchen and turned on the light over the sink to give himself enough light to look through the medicine cabinet. He found what he was looking for and popped several melatonin pills into his mouth, taking more than what was recommended. After a drink of water and a few mental slaps to get a hold of himself, Toby went back to the couch and laid down; keeping his mind blank despite the difficulty of it. He focused on his breathing instead, closing his eyes as he slowed his breaths. It didn't take long after for him to finally pass out into a dreamless sleep.

...

Trolls from all around had heard about the Heartstone in Arcadia being fixed and quite a few had traveled there in the cover of darkness to see for themselves. Jim, Blinky, and AAARGH had become so busy with the new residents of Trollmarket and Toby with the theater that they hardly saw each other anymore the past couple of days. Toby knew it wouldn't be long until things settled down again, but it felt like it was taking an eternity. He had gotten used to Jim's presence again and was missing it, having more fun with the troll that the theatre no longer held a sense of freedom for him. Before, Toby thought of nothing but work, but now that Jim was back, it had become a hindrance to him and was always the first to leave when the place closed.

The human missed fighting along side his friend, missed the adventures, missed fighting for something that wasn't over a prop he didn't want to use for a play. If Jim had asked him to drop everything and come with him on some mission across the country, or even across the world, Toby would have. The chestnut would follow the troll wherever he went if asked to and Toby felt no shame in admitting that... at least to himself. But if someone were to ask, he'd gladly tell them.

Toby sighed in relief when he woke that morning and realized that he had day off after two weeks of having none. Body buzzing and high on hope that Jim wasn't busy today, the chestnut got up and got dressed to go out for a run. He grabbed his backpack and filled it with snacks (he never left his house without them) and water before slipping on his running shoes. A thought crossed his mind and he doubled back to his room, kneeling down on the floor next to his bed to pull out a lockbox. Toby twisted in the code and grabbed the horngazel that he had hidden there years ago. He was going to wait for Jim after his run, but he was curious to see how Trollmarket looked now and the thought of seeing his friend sooner had Toby go all tingly inside.

Toby placed the horngazel into his pack and started a slow jog towards the bridge. When ten minutes had gone by, Toby regretted in not catching a bus or taxi; he hated running. Always has. It didn't matter how well at it he was, it was his least favorite activity. While he did do some morning runs here and there, it was only around the block and mostly to clear his head after a hard day. The chestnut threw his head back and let out a loud groan of annoyance when he noticed he wasn't even halfway there yet. Why would anyone do this for fun?

Eventually, he made it to the bridge and sped up a bit until he was beneath it, panting noisily as he leaned over his knees. He was never doing that again. If only he could convince Steve on forgoing the treadmill, he wouldn't have to worry about running ever again unless it was to move in to protect Jim or protect himself. Only reason anyone should ever run. Toby took in several deep breaths to even out his breathing before pulling his pack off to grab the horngazel, using it to draw a glowing arch on the concrete wall in front of him. The wall within the arch disappeared, a door forming to lead down to the underground Trollmarket.

Toby took his time down the stairs, not wanting to slip and break his neck before he even got to see the reformed Trollmarket. But his feet unconsciously sped up due to his excitement in seeing Jim. He sped through the tunnels and gasped once he exited it, eyes widening at the sight before him. The Heartstone was back to it's full brightness, bringing light back to the cavern, and trolls of all kinds were wandering about. While it wasn't as full as it once was, it was still brimming with life and filled with familiar background noise Toby never thought he would hear again. His smile widened as he began to move again, trying to take in everything while keeping an eye out for Jim.

Trolls eyed him curiously and wearily as he walked past them, watching him closely. Toby stopped a few times to look over a few merchant troll's wears, finding some of the jewelry quite beautiful, before moving on. But after searching through the whole plaza, there was no Jim to be found. Toby directed himself to the library where he found Blinky among endless piles of books needing to be put back on their shelves, but still no Jim.

The four armed troll was muttering to himself as he stacked books into his arms before depositing them onto the shelves. When he turned back around to grab a few more, he spotted Toby and jumped in surprise. "Master Toby! I must say I am pleased to see you! It's been a while." Blinky stepped away from the books to clap Toby on the shoulder.

"It's good to see you too, Blinky." Toby smiled brightly back, feeling nostalgic. "I don't mean to leave you hanging, but uh-"

"He's in the Hero's Forge with AAARGH," Blinky interrupted with a knowing look, a humorous smile upon his face. "After working so hard I figured it was time for our trollhunter to let out some steam if you will."

"Thanks man, er troll, I mean... nevermind. Thank you." The human gave a grateful nod, running off before he could embarrass himself any more. He didn't mind running now that he was so close to being with Jim.

Toby heard them before he saw them when entered the Hero's Forge, the place still looking as glorious as it once did. There was grunting and laughter, heavy thuds and clanging, smiles and mischief on both of the trolls faces. They were playing from what Toby could see and the chestnut grinned as the two rumbled around like a couple of pups, Jim even staying on all fours most of the time. AAARGH noticed the human first, laying on his back with Jim on top of him and seeing Toby upside down.

"Wingman!" the large troll exclaimed as he promptly shoved Jim off him and ran to Toby, pulling the human into a tight hug.

Toby hugged back as he weezed from the sudden lack of oxygen. It was too hard to speak and ended up patting AAARGH in greetings with a groan before he was finally let go. The human took in a noisy deep breath before waving at Jim, who had made his way over to them, with a grin. The blue troll smiled in pleasure in return and the two fist pumped.

"I didn't know you were going to show up today," Jim said as he took off the amulet, the armor disappearing and leaving him in his two piece spandex suit. "I would have waited at the door for you and showed you around."

"Don't worry about it, it was a last second decision." Toby waved the comment away and smiled dopily at Jim, finding the blue troll's form very pleasing to look at. His eyes widened slightly at the thought and quickly looked away to glance around the room, noticing banners and balloons strewn about the room. "What's with all the decorations?"

"Oh! I've been meaning to tell you this, but there's going to be a party tonight in celebration of the Heartstone being fixed." Jim smiled guiltily. "Sorry to spring this up on you now."

"It's ok, things have been super crazy for both of us lately. But you're lucky I have the day off and I can probably make a believable excuse to skip out of work tomorrow. I am a director you know and have been told I can be very charming." The human winked at Jim jokingly and the other smirked with a raised eyebrow in return.

"You mean pitiful right? 'cause from what I remember, you only got away with things because of your pitiful begging and puppy dog eyes," Jim teased.

Toby's mouth went slack at the jab and made a sound of fake hurt before playfully hitting Jim's arm. "That is so not true! I demand an apology."

"Pff, what are you a king?"

"That's king Tobius to you young troll," the human replied with a mocking English accent, lifting his nose up at the other.

Jim snickered and bowed dramatically. "Please accept my humble apologies, your majesty."

"I accept sir troll."

Jim straightened and the two broke out into laughter, making AAARGH laugh as well even though he had no idea what just happened. The large troll wrapped an arm around each of them and pulled them close into a hug, showing his happiness. Jim softened his laugh while Toby's eyes almost bugged out of his head at how tightly he was being held, groaning breathlessly. The human almost thought he was going to black out when AAARGH finally let them go and called out Blinky's name. Toby and Jim looked towards the entrance to see that the four armed troll was indeed there with AAARGH running to stand beside him.

"If you don't mind young trollhunter, but there are some things I would like to discuss with AAARGH," Blinky said, explaining his appearance, but then he winked his three left eyes and Toby got the feeling Blinky didn't really need AAARGH at the moment. "You may take the rest of the day off Jim and have some fun before the party. Oh, and Tobius, please don't take this the wrong way, but please don't invite any of your friends. Most of these trolls are unused to humans and I don't want to cause any more stress than there already is. Moving and all that can be very stressful and this party is to help them feel more welcomed and comfortable." He gave Toby an apologetic smile.

"No worries, I understand," the human replied easily with a small smile. "But I'm still invited, right?"

"Of course!" Blinky grinned juvoly when there were no hard feelings and clapped two of his hands together, conversation done. "Come AAARGH."

The large troll followed beside the four armed creature without question after telling the others goodbye, smiling all the while and sticking close to his mate. 

"So what do you want to do now?" Toby asked once the two other trolls had left, turning to face Jim.

Jim thought for a moment. "Want to train? I haven't gotten to fight you since I got back and I've been wanting to see how far you've come."

Fight Jim? For some reason that made Toby flush, his mind filled with him and Jim rolling around on the ground in a scuffle, bodies pressed up against each other. Fortunately for him, his phone rang before he could even answer, making him jump. Toby grabbed his phone from his short's pockets, almost dropping it before answering it on the last ring.

"Hello, Toby here." He managed to sound like his usual playful self while he felt anything but.

"You better get your butt to the gym, Domzalski before I go looking for it and kick it," a voice growled from over the phone.

"Steve?" Toby's eyebrows furrowed questioningly, a bit thrown off by the sudden call.

"You missed two sessions this week and I'm not about to let my hard work go to waste just so you can hang out with your troll toy."

Toby sputtered as he blushed heavily. "He's not-we're not-how did you know I was with him?!" His voice pitched an octave higher as he turned away from Jim, who was watching curiously, to hide his embarrassment.

"I do now," the blond snickered.

"W-whatever. My next session with you isn't until tomorrow so you're going to have to wait until then. It's my day off and I'm not gonna waste it with you."

"Excuse me? Don't forgot who got you into shape Domzalski."

"Bye Steve." With a roll of his eyes, Toby pulled his phone away from his ear as the blond continued on.

"Don't you dare hang-"

Toby dropped the call and smirked in satisfaction; it felt so good to do that without any fear of getting his ass kicked. He then turned back towards Jim, who was looking awfully smug, as he slid his phone back into his pocket. "So what now Jimbo? Care to give me a proper tour of the redone Trollmarket?"

"Sure, why not," Jim chuckled, there was excitement in his voice as he spoke.

"Lead the way, my good sir troll." Toby moved to the side and motioned the other to take the lead, bowing as he did so.

The two spent the rest of the day like this, walking around aimlessly and talking about pointless things; one in a while bringing up a few nostalgic memories. They stopped at one point to eat at the library, Toby filling up on the snacks he had brought and Jim on a few pieces of silverware he had been saving. It was quiet throughout the day as most trolls were probably sleeping until night fell. It felt like the day passed in a blink of an eye to Toby as night began to fall; more trolls coming out from wherever they were hidden away in various partying moods.

A bathtub of glug had been made and brought out, the trolls shouting in excitement, as well as several trash cans full of dirty socks and assortment of broken gadgets. Music had begun to play throughout the cave system and Toby recognized some of it, wondering if NotEnrique was behind it. The human didn't bother to look as Jim suddenly grabbed his wrist gently and pulled him away to a quieter part of the cave where he wouldn't be crushed between dancing trolls. The music wasn't as loud where they were and there were only a few other trolls hanging about.

"This is so awesome!" Toby exclaimed as he glanced around, body unconsciously swaying to the beat. He always wanted to see what a troll party was like after the incident with NotEnrique at Claire's house and it was not disappointing. Seeing overly large rock creatures of old dancing to modern music was hilarious; mostly due to most of them having no rhythm.

"It's been a while since I last went to a party. Just been so busy being the trollhunter..." Jim trailed off as he too looked out over the crowd closest to them, a small smile brightening his face. Unlike Toby, his body was still other than his foot tapping to the beat.

The human had to change that. 

"Seems like you forgot how to dance while you've been gone," Toby said in a challenging tone, a smirk on his face as he took a few steps away from Jim and faced him; body becoming more involved.

"You calling me out to a dance off?" The blue troll raised a questioning eyebrow, a humorous grin spreading across his face.

"Whaaaaat? Pff, no. Just want you to dance with me. This is a party after all." Toby's hips began to sway along with the music as he raised his arms above his head, letting the beat and rhythm wash over him. It had been a while since he last let himself go like this, letting his walls drop and become relaxed.

Jim chuckled and started off small at first, just a light side to side sway as he kept his eyes on Toby. But the more the other relaxed he became, the more his body began to move until finally letting go enough to close his eyes in enjoyment and let the music take him. A large, blissful smile stretched across his face and Toby suddenly stopped, arms dropping back to his sides as he stared dumbfounded at the other. 

It was like time slowed down as Toby watched Jim dance while his heart tried jumping out of his chest. His stomach was in knots and his hands began to sweat while his throat felt dry. The human swallowed thickly to wet it and pulled at the collar of his tank, suddenly feeling too hot. He knew he was blushing by how hot his cheeks felt and wondered why he was feeling like this. No... he knew why. He felt the exact same thing for Darci back when he was teenager. He was stupidly in love with Jim, falling for him hard. 

He waited for the panic to start, waited for the random excuse on why he had to leave suddenly to pop into his head, waited for his feet to just start moving on their own towards the exit without an excuse at all. But nothing happened, at least for a moment. Then his feet finally began to move, but not towards to exit. He was slowly making his way towards the oblivious Jim, who still had his eyes closed, as his breath picked up the closer he got. Toby didn't stop until he was directly in front of the troll and knew he was about to do something stupid. But it was like his brain quit working as nothing stopped his hands from suddenly cupping Jim's face-

"Toby? What-"

\- and pulling him down into a kiss.

Jim made a muffled sound of surprise, eyes probably wide (well, Toby was guessing since his were tightly shut), and body stiff. Tusks pressed on either side of Toby's mouth as he kissed the troll, taking in a sharp breath through his nose as it felt like electricity lit up his body. It was quick, but amazing, before the human's brain finally caught up with him. Toby's eyes snapped opened wide and they caught Jim's own before pulling away with a gasp, panic finally settling in.

"Oh god did I kiss you?! I just kissed you!" Toby exclaimed as he jumped back and brought his hands to his face in mortification. "Oh geeze, I'm so sorry man. It was weird, right?" He stopped to keep himself from rambling and made a high pitched disgruntled noise that was muffled by his hands. Toby's eyebrows furrowed when there was no retort from the other and he peeked over his fingers to see if Jim had left. What he saw instead was a blushing (trolls can blush?), crooked smiling troll who was still staring wide eyed at Toby.

"You kissed me," Jim said, almost stupidly as he pointed to his lips. "With your mouth."

"Well that's generally how kisses work, heh," Toby couldn't help but tease if not a bit awkwardly before clearing his throat. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to plant one on you right out of the blue. It just sort of happened." He fiddled with the hem of his shirt as his shoulders bunched to his ears, waiting for Jim to snap out of his shock and start chewing him out.

That odd grin on Jim's face morphed into one of pure delight as it grew, teeth showing. "Tobes, do you have feelings for me?" It didn't sound condescending, more curious with a hint of teasing.

Toby couldn't exactly deny it after that display nor did he want to after pushing them down for so long. His shoulders sagged as he let out a deep sigh and looked down at the ground, hands wrangling the bottom of his shirt as he whispered, "yeah." 

Jim was suddenly right there, raising Toby's chin with a finger and leaning down to claim his lips. It was the human's turn to gasp in surprise, but then he let out a happy moan as his body relaxed and his eyes slid shut. Toby let go of his now wrinkled shirt and raised his hands to slide them into Jim's thick hair, popping a foot up and back like you would see in the movies. Jim moved the finger from his chin to fully cup Toby's jaw while his other hand settled on the chestnut's hip. When they pulled back, they chuckled lightheartedly as Jim shoved his nose into the crook of Toby's neck which made the human giggle.

"You want to get out of here?" Jim whispered into Toby's neck, something laced within his tone that made shivers go down the chestnut's spine.

Toby thought he knew what the other had in mind, but just in case and in a daze he asked, "why, so we can get up to no good? Aren't we going a little too fast for that? I mean you haven't told me you have feelings for me too."

"With you, Tobes, it's all good," Jim chuckled as he pulled his face back to smirk down at the other. "And we've known each other our whole lives. I want you Toby, because I love you."

"Really?" Toby felt like a lovesick girl as he smiled dopily at the troll, biting his bottom lip.

Jim nodded and kissed the human again, something small and quick. "What do you say? Wanna go back home?"

"Mhm."

Toby yelped when Jim suddenly picked him up and cradled him in his arms, moving quickly through the crowded tunnels to get to the spiraling, crystal staircase that lead up to the upper world. They passed by Blinky and AAARGH, who both opened their mouths to speak to them only to quickly close them when Jim ran passed them as if he hadn't noticed them. But Jim had and didn't want anything stalling them from getting home. The tension between them was rising, especially when Jim opened the door and Toby mouthing his neck wasn't helping. The chestnut could feel the muscled arms and shoulders twitch each time he clamped his mouth down on the smooth rock like skin, giggling.

The run home was quick, so quick that it barely took minutes before they stood there at the front door. Jim set Toby down back onto his feet so the human could grab his pack and unlock the door, but then realized he had left it at Trollmarket. Luckily he left a spare in a fake rock near the patio stairs. It took a few clumsy tries before Toby finally got it unlocked and the two wasted no time on latching onto each other as soon as the door closed. Toby found himself pressed up against said door with his mouth being properly devoured by Jim's, making him moan and grip the back of the troll's shirt.

"Let's take this upstairs," Toby panted once Jim pulled away to lap at his neck, large teeth scraping against his skin deliciously.

Jim grabbed the back of Toby's thighs and lifted him up, carrying him up the stairs much to the chestnut's delight. Toby wrapped his legs around the other's waist and arms around Jim's shoulders, kissing along the blue span of Jim's neck up to a pointed ear. The troll gave a small whimper when Toby licked along the rim of the ear before nibbling on the tip, his whole body shuddering. Jim entered the closest room to him, Toby's, and laid the human down onto the bed, laying down on top of him and kissing Toby senseless.

"I've been wanting to do this for a while now," Jim murmured between kisses, putting his weight on an elbow while letting his free hand roam down Toby's chest.

"Really? How long?" Toby asked before taking in a shuddering breath when the troll brushed over a nipple.

"When you first entered the kitchen the day I came back." Jim leaned up so he could see Toby properly and ran a finger along the human's cheek, smiling tenderly down at him. "I hardly recognized you with the new haircut and lack of braces."

"It wasn't just the do or braces was it?" Toby gave a teasing smirk and raised an eyebrow, daring him to tell him otherwise.

"Geeze, Toby, turning around and seeing you like this, I was done for." Jim didn't bother to deny. "It didn't help that I had the 'I Know You Want Me' song stuck in my head that day and it was blaring in my head when I saw you."

"Stop it you, you only want me for my body," Toby joked and giggled.

"No, Toby. I want you because you're you. There's no one else like you." Jim reached a hand up to tap Toby on the nose as he said this, lightly grinning when the human wrinkled his nose. "You're sweet, funny, cute, amazing, and I can't get enough of you. You are the best person I have ever meet. I thought my feelings for you were a faze, but then we started hanging out again and fighting together like we used to. Then being away from you these past couple of days made me realize that it isn't a faze and it's more than just liking you."

Toby flushed and looked at Jim shyly, moving his hands from the troll's lower back to his black hair and gripped it softly to pull him back down for another breath taking kiss. "You're pretty amazing too Jim. I didn't realize I was in love with you until tonight actually. When I saw you dancing, looking so happy and open and relaxed for the first time since you've been back, it pushed all those feelings I've been trying to hide up to the surface with no way of pushing them back down."

The troll grinned adoringly. "I love you too Tobes." He went back down for another searing press of lips when Toby stopped him.

"Before we really get into it, there's something you should know," the chestnut started shyly. "I've never bottomed before."

The troll snickered and pecked the human's lips. "Who said you were bottoming?" He winked and flipped them around so Toby was now draped over him.

Toby was a little disoriented from the sudden movement and placed his hands on Jim's chest to push himself up, straddling the troll's lap. He stared down at the other in befuddlement, waiting for Jim to suddenly say 'ha! Just kidding!' But when the blue creature just leered at him, Toby loudly exclaimed, "Seriously?!" with narrowed eyes.

"Yes. Why are you so surprised?" Jim asked with a chuckle, placing his hands on Toby's thighs and kneading them.

"You're seriously-you're a troll and bigger than me and like a leader and totally don't seem like a botyom," the human rushed gracelessly and stuttered to a stop when one of those large hands moved to the front of his pants; unbuttoning and unzipping it.

"I may top when I'm with a female, but when I'm with another male... I'd rather be the one receiving," Jim whispered as he slid those nimble hands up from the human's pants to the hem of Toby's shirt, slipping them underneath and touching his stomach.

Toby's breath hitched as his face colored brightly, eyes snapping wide at the feel of hands beneath his shirt. "I-uh... I might need some help on what to do 'cause I've never been with or even thought about being with a guy before."

Jim huffed out a small laugh and grinned. "Really?"

"Yeah really, don't look at me like that. You're the first guy I ever kissed!"

The troll narrowed his eyes, gathering that Toby was in fact not jerking his chain. "Wait, seriously?"

"Yes! Have you ever thought about being with a guy before? I mean before you became a troll?" Toby didn't mean to sound annoyed, but it quickly dissipated as he felt a little embarrassed about his question.

"I have, actually." Jim snorted out a small laugh when Toby gave him a look of disbelief. "I was a curious, horny teenager before Claire. Then I became a horny, curious troll after Claire left."

"So you're, what, bisexual?"

Jim shrugged. "Yeah, I guess so."

"So you've done it with other guy trolls?" Toby suddenly couldn't but feel a bit nervous and self conscious at the thought of Jim being with another troll. They obviously had to be much larger in the package department than little ole Toby. What if he wasn't large enough to bring Jim any pleasure? He didn't consider himself small in human standards, but Jim wasn't human (anymore) and probably wouldn't feel much with Toby's size.

A small pinch to his thigh brought the human back from his anxious thoughts.

"You ok? You sorta drifted off," Jim murmured as he stared at his friend in concern. "Is this too weird for you?"

"Weird? Wha-no! Of course not!" Toby waved his hands in front of himself as if trying to get rid of the sudden tension growing between them. And not the good kind. "I'm just a little afraid that I might be too small for you?"

"Too small?"

"You know," Toby pointed down and felt his cheeks redden further.

It took a quick moment before Jim seemed to realize what the other was talking about and chuckled softly, much to Toby's distain. He petted the chestnut's thigh to calm him down as the troll replied, "I may have been with a few trolls, male and female, but trust me, male troll's dicks aren't as big as you think."

Toby felt himself relax, but still have Jim an incredulous glare. "Really?"

"Trust me. And it's because they don't need to be. Trolls are hypersensitive when it comes to sex and they have multiple pleasure zones in and out of them," Jim explained as a smirk grew across his face. "One of the bonuses about becoming a troll." He winked. "Enough talking. Get your clothes off."

Toby's lips thinned as he tried to keep a straight face, but inevitably lost and huffed out a laugh that turned into a happy sigh. "I forgot how pushy you can be." He pushed off of Jim to stand up and began to undress, starting with his shirt. "You get undressed too then."

"As you command sire." Jim snickered and sat up to slip off his shirt, shirking it off to the side.

Toby paused in taking off his pants to admire the other's bare chest, biting one side of his bottom lip. He then whimpered when Jim started on his pants, lifting his hips to pull them down before raising his legs to slid the clothing over his feet and toss them. Toby gulped when he saw Jim hadn't been wearing anything beneath his pants and zeroed in on the length standing proudly between his thighs. Even after what Jim had said, Toby was still put off at how... normal the troll's prick looked. It wasn't overly large like he was expecting and didn't have any weird attachments or growths; it looked like a normal human dick that was blue.

"Your turn," Jim's voice startled Toby's gaze back up to the troll's and the blue creature raised a brow expectantly, smirking.

"Oh... Right." Toby hesitated on wether to shove both pants and underwear down or do one at a time before deciding to go with both and quickly took them off, almost tripping as a pant leg got stuck on one of his feet. Once completely naked, Toby straightened himself and allowed Jim to oogle him, feeling a bit shy about showing off his own hardened prick.

"Fuck, Toby," Jim sighed out heatedly, running his tongue over his upper lip.

Well that was more than enough of an appreciative sign if there ever was one. "It's ok?"

"More than ok." Jim reached his hands out towards the chestnut in invitation, but Toby still hesitated. The troll raised a brow and tilted his head confusedly. "Are you having second thoughts?"

"No!" Toby retorted hurriedly and loudly. "No no, I want you... I'm just-what if I hurt you?" It sounded silly, saying it out loud, but Jim had said trolls were hypersensitive when it came to this kind of thing. And Toby never did this kind of thing before. Maybe he could incidentally hurt his friend.

"Trust me, you won't hurt me," Jim replied calmly, patiently grinning at him with soft eyes. "Now please come here and embrace me."

Toby swallowed thickly and kneeled down between Jim's legs, leaning over him on his hands on either side of the blue creature. "What should I do next?"

"Do whatever makes feel comfortable... Do what you would with a woman, except instead of a vagina, there's a dick and an asshole." Jim paused as he thought for a moment, probably to come up with a better explanation. "Touch me how you would yourself and we'll go on from there... if you want."

Toby nodded and shifted his weight to one side so he could move one hand down and gently touch Jim's prick. It was so smooth and warm, unlike what the human had imagined, but he couldn't feel the usual pulse of the heartbeat beneath the thick skin. Toby curled his hand around the hardened length, making Jim let out a shuddering breath, and slowly pumped his hand. He played with it like he would with his own, but tightened his grip for it to be more pleasurable to the troll and Toby now felt the steady pulse of warm blood pumping through Jim's veins. The human let out his own shuddering breath as he gulped, not wanting to mess up.

"You're thinking too much," Jim whispered, catching Toby's eye when the human glanced back up. "Take a deep breath through your nose and let it out through your mouth."

Toby did just that, closing his eyes as he concentrated on that breath.

"Now relax and do what you will with me. I promise, you won't hurt me." The troll raised his head to capture Toby's lips and raised a hand to the back of the chestnut's head, using it to pull Toby down with him. 

Toby moved down to an elbow so he could continue to kiss Jim more comfortably without straining his neck as he continued his movements with his hand. He could feel himself relax, especially when Jim let out a pleasurable moan when Toby pressed a thumb to the underside of the length's head. He could do this, he was making love to his best friend who was bigger and stronger than him. But he was still a bit worried about not being a good enough lover, about failing in the pleasure department. While Jim told him to do what felt comfortable and treat him like a woman with a dick rather than a vagina, Toby was still uncertain on how to properly do that. Yet, he must be doing something right because the blue creature was moaning and gasping into Toby's mouth while wrapping his arms tightly around the chestnut.

The human pulled away from the kiss and looked down into Jim's dilated gaze, pausing in jerking his friend (boyfriend?) off. The troll whined when Toby completely pulled away to look through his nightstand, finding his almost empty bottle of KY jelly before moving back over Jim. The troll grinned sensually at the sight of the lube and spread his legs wide, planting his feet on the bed as he tilted his hips into a better angle for Toby. But it seemed they weren't thinking the same thing as Toby lubed up his hand and placed it back around Jim's prick, the troll letting out a pleasurable yet annoyed groan.

Upon hearing that, Toby stopped what he was doing and gave Jim a concerned frown. "Am I doing something wrong?" He began to panic a bit, knowing he was going to fuck things up already.

"No, just want you hand on, or in, other places right now," Jim replied, eyeing Toby expectantly. When the human only furrowed his eyebrows in further confusion, Jim rolled his eyes and gently guided Toby's hand away from his cock and down to his ass.

The human perked up in understanding. "Oh, my bad. Ummm, do I need to start off with one or two fingers? I don't want to go too slow for you."

"You take all the time in world, Tobes. Like I said before, do what you feel comfortable with," Jim chuckled and placed his hands above his head.

"Ok... Ok." Toby took a deep breath to calm himself before he pushed in one finger slowly, drawing a long groan from Jim. He only moved his finger when the other nodded for him to continue and gently thrust his digit in and out of the troll. Jim felt rather tight and deliciously warm and Toby gulped once more at the look the other was giving him.

"You can add another finger, you won't hurt me," the troll whispered, eyes half lidded and teeth worrying his bottom lip.

Toby nodded and took his finger out to apply more lube to his fingers before pushing his index and middle finger inside, watching in fascination when Jim's mouth went slack and his eyes fluttered closed. The human remembered from physical ed in high school, and from a few embarrassing conversations with Eli and Krel, that men had prostates that felt good when touched. He felt around to see if he could find the little knob and instead found several very small pearl sized lumps scattered inside where he could reach and it was driving Jim crazy.

"Oh, fuck Toby, you're gonna make me come if you keep doing that," the troll whined, knees shaking and hands grasping at the bedding.

"Oh! Sorry," Toby let off and focused on stretching him. Did Jim even need to be stretched despite how tight he was? Better do it anyways just in case.

"Don't be sorry," Jim chuckled breathlessly. "You're doing excellent, I just don't want to come before you're inside me."

The human's eyes widened as his cheeks reddened, his heart pumping quickly in his chest. Well fuck him with a spoon! How could he have been in denial for so long?! If he hadn't tried to suppress his feelings for so long he could have been doing this by now. But there was no sense in lingering on past mistakes right now while his fingers were in Jim's ass, a look of utter euphoria on his face. Toby was here now, making love with his best friend, and the feeling of completeness clicked within him; something he hadn't felt with Darci.

Toby pored some more lube on his fingers while still inside Jim and pushed in a third, making the troll gasp loudly and throw his head back. The chestnut thought about stopping at that, but tossed the idea aside when Jim made no complaints and even opened his legs wider. Toby could feel his prick jump with each heartbeat at the sight of his friend and the noises he was making, not bothering to hold his voice back. Not like Toby wasn't loving it, because fuck was it a turn on.

"Please," Jim whispered around a moan, moving a hand down to grip at the arm holding Toby's weight.

"Please? Do you need me to stop?" Toby asked a bit hastily, pulling his fingers out with a wet squelch. 

Jim grabbed the human before he could completely pull away and wrapped his arms around him, holding Toby in place and kissing him harshly. Toby's yelp of surprise was muffled as he laid still on top of the troll, hands slowly moving into thick fur like hair. The kiss was heated and sloppy, full of tongue and teeth clanking together a few times as Jim's hold grew slack. Large hands moved from the human's back to slide down and cup Toby's ass, grinding up into him and making him squeal into the kiss.

"Ok, message received," Toby panted when he pulled back from the other's mouth. Obviously someone had become a bit impatient; take your time my ass. But he would be lying if he said he wasn't the same. The prepping and foreplay may have been a bit too quick in his opinion, but he too was ready to move forward before he came.

Toby pushed himself up onto his elbows and grabbed the tube, squeezing the last of it over his dick and hoping it was enough. He then paused as a thought came to him. "Wait, do I need to put on a condom?"

Jim tossed his head back as he let out a small groan of frustration that was more for show before lifting his head back up to narrow his eyes impatiently at the human.

"What, I'm just trying to play it safe," Toby snapped without any bite.

Jim let out a sigh as he smiled lightly in understanding. "Thanks for the forethought, but you don't need a condom. We're safe."

"Phew, good, 'cause I do not have one of those at the moment," Toby chuckled nervously as he thought about how it would have ruined the mood greatly if he had needed one. "Don't look at me like that, it's not like I was able to get it up for anyone else after Darci dumped me," he continued when Jim raised an unbelievable brow at the no condom comment. 

The troll gave the human a placating kiss and bucked his hips, ready to receive Toby. The chestnut was ready as well and sat up while using one hand to grab his dick and steady it as he moved forward, shuddering in anticipation when the tip touched Jim's entrance. Slowly, Toby continued to press in until the head popped in and he gasped in surprise at the tightness and heat surrounding him. Jim had gasped as well that turned into a drawn out groan as Toby slid fully in. It was the most excelerating feeling Toby had ever felt in his life.

"Toby," the troll whispered as he grabbed onto the human's wrists that now were on either side of him. The chestnut had leaned forward onto his hands once he was all in, gazing down at Jim heatedly. 

"Hell Jim, this is amazing," Toby murmured as he gave an experimental shallow thrust, forcing a choked off gasp from Jim. Those little bumps inside were pressed tightly against him and massaging him with each movement he made, making his toes curl.

"You feel so big," Jim whined as he slid his hands along Toby's arms, up to his shoulders, over his chest, and down his ribs to his ass, gripping a cheek in each hand. The troll used the leverage that he had to pull Toby into him harder as he widened his legs. The size difference, though, forced Jim to curl his upper body forward in order to reach behind the human and found himself able to lay his head down onto Toby's shoulder.

It was not a comfortable position for Toby, however, as a horn dug into the side of his face. He paused for a moment to untangle Jim from him and pushed him back down onto the bed before straightening up and hooking the troll's muscled thighs (ho boy, those things could undoubtedly crush his head) over his shoulders, holding on to them. Jim looked a bit surprised by the manhandling, yet also appeared to enjoy it as his eyes dilated with desire and licked his upper lip hungrily. 

"Don't hold back, Tobes," Jim whispered calmly before swallowing thickly. "I don't want you to hold back."

Toby nodded in response and, at first, started off slow and soft before gradually picking up speed and snapping into Jim. The troll's cries of pleasure were music to the human's ears and he found himself becoming addicted to it, loving how Jim would switch between growling and whining depending on the speed of the human's thrusts. And Toby couldn't take his eyes off him, taking in every detail, every facial expression he made. He loved how Jim tried to gaze back, but then his eyes would either cross or roll back at a particular thrust or sudden change in position. The sight before him was the most amazing thing the human had ever seen.

Jim was, for a lack of a better word, talkative; probably what was making him feel so confident right now. Hard not to when you got a troll beneath you moaning 'fuck yeah', 'right there', 'so fucking big' every other pant. Didn't mean that Toby himself was quiet, but he was less verbal and more groaning, mouth hung open as he panted. And if that wasn't enough, Jim's blush had gone down his cheeks to his chest where his nipples pebbled up and Toby mentally cursed at the erotic sight. And that alone would probably make the human come. If Jim were to really start dirty talking right now, Toby would be a goner. 

The chestnut's lower back was beginning to ache (curse you pinched nerve!) and had to stop again, needing to find a more comfortable angle for his back. He felt bad for making Jim whine when he pulled out and quickly slid off the bed so he could stand before grabbing the troll's thighs and yanking him to the edge of the bed, making Jim help in surprise. Toby spread Jim's knees wide and up, his hands in the crooks of the troll's legs and shifted forward. Jim was loose enough to where Toby easily slid in without any assistance and sat there pressed up against the other's bottom for a moment.

A few impatient bucks from Jim had Toby moving again and the chestnut slowly pulled out to the tip before snapping back in, a loud smack of skin on skin filling the room. Jim gave a choked off cry and reached down to grip the edge of the bed before moaning, looking up at Toby in want. The chestnut smirked and did it again, liking how Jim growled softly around a groan and kept the new pace nice and slow out, roughly pushing back in. And damn did the drag of those buds inside feel good against his prick.

Toby could feel his completion coming up on him, making him lose concentration while his hips became sporadic; slamming into Jim at a quicker pace. The troll didn't seem to mind and cried out his pleasure, one hand moving to his blue dick and jerking it roughly. Toby moved his hands from Jim's knees to place them on the bed on either side of the blue creature's waist, moving in abandoned. 

"Fuck, I'm gonna cum," Jim panted out hurriedly as his moans became shorter and closer together. His voice became quiet as the first shot of come fell onto his stomach before growling as he finished, squeezing tightly around Toby.

"Oh fuck," Toby groaned and spewed his own load inside, giving weak little thrusts with each pulse. Weeks worth of come filled the troll and the chestnut's eyes crossed at the glorious feeling of release, biting his bottom lip.

Jim let out a small chuckle that became a small gasp when Toby slid out, seed leaking from his hole. "So much fucking come," he whispered sensually. The troll then smirked as he reached between his legs and past his balls to dip a finger inside his hole, covering it in the other's come and licked it off his finger. He giggled at Toby's blushing reaction before sighing in satisfaction, dropping his legs and letting them hang off the bed.

"You're gonna be the death of me one day," Toby groaned after letting himself sag down to Jim's chest. "You're too hot for your own good."

Jim chuckled and ran his fingers through chestnut hair, messing up the hair even more than it already was. He easily pulled Toby fully on top of him and wrapped his arms around him, the human shoving his face into the crook of Jim's neck. Silence filled the room as the two could feel themselves getting tired as the excitement wore off, the late night getting to Toby and the release of built up stress getting to Jim.

But there was a question burning in the back of the chestnut's mind, keeping him from falling asleep. It was something he had been wanting to ask Jim since the troll got home, but never found the chance or proper time to ask him. Asking now seemed like one of those instances and should just take Claire's word for it that she and Jim wanted different things. Hence why their relationship didn't last, but it felt like there was more to it than that and it was bugging him not knowing. Was it something Jim wanted that Claire couldn't give or was it the other way around? But it wasn't his business and if Jim hadn't said anything about it yet, then Toby should leave it alone.

"Smoke coming out of your ears yet?" Jim asked sleepily as he rubbed Toby's back. "What are you thinking so hard about? Are you regretting what we did?" His hand stilled on the human's back after he said that and Toby felt the troll tense beneath him.

Toby quickly pushed himself up and rested on his hands above Jim, staring into his eyes. "No, I loved what we did. It was awesome sauce. I was just..."

"Yeah?"

"It's not any of my business and it's going to ruin the mood, but why did you and Claire break up?" the human rushed out with a wince.

But Jim didn't seem to mind the question and chuckled lightly with an amused grin. "I was wondering when you were going to ask that. I was beginning to think Claire told you everything already or said something believable when you never asked what had happened the day after she showed back up."

"Well, every time I or you call, you always seemed really busy or in the middle of a fight."

"Why didn't you ask when I came back then?"

"Trust me, I wanted to, but I figured since you never mentioned it that maybe it was too painful or something." Toby shrugged. He then moved off of Jim to sit crossed legged on the bed, facing the other.

Jim sat up as well and placed his hands behind him, leaning back into them as he turned his head towards the the human. "It was at first when she dumped me, but then after I had some time to think, I realized that it was for the best."

"How come?" Toby leaned forward unconsciously, curious.

"We had started to fight a lot during the last year we were together. She wanted to go home, thinking we had done enough in New Jersey. Merlin would be there and a new leader had been appointed to run the new Trollmarket; we could go home." Jim paused as a look of sadness and shame clouded his face. "But I didn't want to. Not until I found a way to fix the Heartstone in Arcadia. I felt like it was my fault for what happened with Morgana and the stone and I wanted to fix it."

"But it wasn't your fault," Toby interrupted and placed a comforting hand on Jim's shoulder.

"I know that, I just never believed it then." Jim moved so he was lying on the bed with his head in Toby's lap, lightly smiling gratefully up at him. "After a year of fighting about it and one argument about you, she finally left."

"Me?"

"She said that she should have been the one to stay behind while you went with me. Said that I had more feelings for you than I did her." He shrugged. "Guess she was right. I did talk about you a lot."

Toby felt a little giddy about that and yet bad, thinking that he had been the tipping point in ending Jim's and Claire's relationship. 

"We didn't split up because of you," the troll added when he saw Toby unintentionally wince. "I wasn't giving her what she wanted and was asking too much from her in return. I may have been in love with her when we first got together, but it wasn't strong and didn't last long. It didn't feel like what we have."

"A deep connection that won't break even if we were torn from each other and driven to opposite sides of the galaxy?"

Jim raised an amused brow and snickered. "Yeah, like that."

Toby grinned widely and leaned down to peck the troll on the lips. Something pinched painfully in his lower back which forced him to sit back with a hiss. "I think I twisted something during that one position. I'm too young to say I'm too old for this."

Jim looked to be at a loss at what the human was talking about, but turned onto his stomach to kneel up on his knees. "Would you like a massage?"

"Do I get a happy ending?"

Jim laughed and nodded, motioning Toby to lay down.

"This is the best day ever," the chestnut whispered as he moved to his stomach.


End file.
